


More Than Spice

by thegingermidget



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Day One, I mean come on it's kylux, M/M, Pumpkin Spice, Soft Kylux, but this may be the fluffiest thing I've ever written, like it's got a little angst in there, space starbucks, the softest kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegingermidget/pseuds/thegingermidget
Summary: Kylo and Hux are on a mission to negotiate trade deals with a cartel kingpin, but have a couple hours to spare on planet before their appointment. Hux knows exactly where he's going in the mean time- the nearest space Starbucks. Kylo does his best to understand his partner's strange need for a pumpkin spice latte.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Huxloween! This is for day one obviously, not sure that I'll get to all the prompts (I almost definitely won't) but I hope to do a couple. Talk to me about kylux on my tumblr @ keep-on-leggin

Kylo wasn't sure why Armitage was so desperate to find a space Starbucks.

They had arrived on Ganthel mere hours ago on a mission to negotiate a trade deal with the leading shipping cartel on the planet. Hux was there to provide legitimacy to the operation and Kylo job was, presumably, to use the force in the event that negotiations did not run as smoothly as hoped. The duo were highly successful in these types of assignments, but with a promotion for Hux expected any day now, they were becoming less and less frequent.

The trip had been faster than expected, and now they found themselves with a few hours before their appointment with the leader of the cartel. As the stepped into the main city's bustling shuttleport, Hux pulled out his datapad and began their search for a space Starbucks.

Ganthel was a planet of large forests, grand estates, and a few towering, sparkling cities. The planet's nobility had become wealthy through their investments in trade and galactic shipping, but those who ran those enterprises were the ones who ran the planet. With enough money, most people can close their eyes to just about anything, and the man they were scheduled to speak with today had certainly spent enough money in order to keep those nobles, ones with legitimate genealogical ties to the fallen royalty of the planet, from interfering in his very lucrative business.

Kylo would have liked to meditate before entering into negotiations, but allowed himself to be pulled halfway across the city on foot. The cool air made him grateful for the warmth of his cloak and robes. On their descent, he had seen the orange and umber leaves of the planet's forests, rare for a Core world like this. There were almost none to be found in the city, but there was an occasional brown, crispy leaf that fluttered across the sidewalk.

He had no interest in keeping up with Hux. His partner strode down each block at a relentless pace. All this for coffee? 

To say that he didn't know Hux all that well was both an understatement and slightly incorrect. In some ways, Kylo knew him better than anyone. He wasn't sure there was a term that adequately summarized their relationship, but fuck buddies came pretty close to the mark.

It wasn't too hard to keep his partner's red hair in sight above the foot traffic. His normally porcelain complexion was tinted pink at the tips of his ears and high on his cheekbones from both the weather and exertion. 

Before long, they spotted one of the green logos that could be found on almost every planet. Hux stowed his datapad in the inner pocket of his black coat and looked up to find exactly what he'd been looking for. 

"We must have walked for miles," said Kylo as they entered the café. 

Hux scanned the menu boards. "It was approximately 2 kilometers, yes."

They moved up on line, almost at the front of it. "Two kilometers for a cup of caffe?"

"It's not-" Hux started before the barista called him forward. She was a short togruta with a green cap fitted over her stripped lekku. "One pumpkin spice latte, grande and hot. Do you want anything?" He turned to Kylo.

"Umm..." He hadn't expected Hux to get him anything.

"And one tall hot chocolate." Hux answered for him.

The barista scribbled on two cups. "Whipped cream on both?"

"Fine." said Hux and paid the girl.

As they waited for their drinks, Kylo questioned him again. "We came all this way for a pumpkin spice latte?" 

Hux huffed impatiently, either because of the wait or the question. "I'm not going to explain it to you, so save your breath." 

Kylo considered probing his mind for the answer, but decided it wasn't important enough to risk Hux's detection. With growing annoyance, Kylo went to find someplace for them to sit.

There were very few people in the space Starbucks, so he didn't have to wait very long before Hux found him with the drinks. As they sipped them in silence, Kylo sensed something from Hux in the force. It was something of a memory and a feeling, which are almost never separate in people's minds. 

It was a loud thought, as the hot liquid seeped down his throat and into his chest and stomach, he couldn't help but feel Hux's comfort. He could even picture another mug held by more delicate feminine hands. There were soggy, red and yellow leaves on the ground, a small fire blazing in a hearth, and a small boys feet dangling off a tall stool; just flashes of memory wrapped in a distinctly warm feeling.

Hux's face remained impassive, but you could almost see the contentment he was feeling beneath the surface. Kylo probed a little into this memory.

A woman's charming laugh echoed as she busied herself at a stove top. She was important to Hux, but also a figure of sadness. She picked up the boy and hugged him to her chest as she stirred and a steaming pot. A pervasive scent of cinnamon, something sweet, nutmeg, and clove filled the room and emanated from the stove. There was a knock at the door of the kitchen. Both figures' heads turned and everything about the memory seemed to stop cold. Kylo drew back from the vision.

"Your mother. Is that what this about?" Kylo couldn't stop the words from coming out, but wished he'd been able to when he saw the look on Hux's face.

"I should have known you couldn't just let me enjoy this one thing. What did you see when you went snooping through my brain?"

"You were projecting, it's not something I have control over when you're practically shoving your thoughts at me."

Hux stared at him hard, not quite willing to believe him. 

Unable to bear the uncomfortable silence much longer, Kylo tried to prompt him to open up. "I saw a woman, your mother I assumed, and you as a boy. There was a kitchen... You were happy. That was most of it actually, you felt warm and safe."

Hux took a contemplative mouthful of his drink and a long paused stretched between them before he spoke again. "It's so stupid, I know, but this weather, these spices... they remind me of her. I only found this drink a few year back by accident and well… they only sell it at certain times of the year unless you ask for it specially. I don't usually give in to this sort of weakness."

Kylo took a sip of the hot chocolate he had almost no desire for. True, he had wanted Hux to talk to him, had deliberately sought out a deeper connection with him, but he had gotten a little more than he had bargained for over a simple cup of coffee. 

"I've never tried it." He said, for lack of something else to say, comfort not being one of his strengths.

After a long sip and finishing of the latte, Hux granted him a small smile. "I didn't plan on sharing." He took a look at his datapad for the time. "We have about an hour before our meeting."

"Plenty of time." Kylo responded and moved closer to him, practically on top of him. 

Hux wasn't sure what to make of Kylo's hand on his knee, the slow circles made by his thumb, his hot breath on his neck. He wasn't accustomed to the knight attempting affection. Was that the explanation for this sudden odd behavior? Hux placed his hand on Kylo's.

"Tell me about your mother." said Kylo. This wasn't a question, closer to a demand but gentle. Why did Kylo care? Hux looked into the other's dark brown eyes and saw nothing insincere in their depths. The two of them had been intimate but platonic on their past missions. Neither of them had shown any desire for that to change, but maybe it should.

Hux tried to search his feelings. Did he want to be something more with Kylo Ren?

Kylo searched Hux's face for a response. Brown eyes paused on small fine lips. He wondered what pumpkin spice tasted like.


End file.
